1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic emission layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode are combined with electrons from the cathode in the organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light. The OLED has a variety of advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, relatively thin thickness, and low power consumption.
An organic light emitting display device includes a display panel and a driver. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The driver includes a scan driver providing scan signals to the scan lines and a data driver providing data signals to the data lines.
Pixel circuits in the organic light emitting display device that is driven by a digital driving technique has a relatively simple structure. On the other hand, pixel circuits in the organic light emitting display device that is driven by an analog driving technique has a relatively complicated structure to stably display an image. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device that is driven by the analog driving technique has a low opening ratio, especially in a high resolution display panel. When line to line spacing of the pixel circuit is reduced to increase the opening ratio of the organic light emitting display device, crosstalk may occur by an electrical coupling between the lines. As a result, a voltage of a gate electrode of the driving transistor may change, thereby degrading the display quality.